


Dark Heart

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin is dark and demented, Gen, This is set at the end of conquest so it will contain spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: In which the blood on her hands seeps into her soulOrIn which her birth family realizes just how much King Garon destroyed Corrin.





	Dark Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic with dark!corrin, hope you enjoy

She’d never been a violent woman, but so much of war was waiting– and she found herself looking forward to the slaughter.

 

It was a dark thought, a disgusting one, one that would have become the bane of her existence had she thought it back when she was still innocent, still believed in the best in everyone. Now, though, now she had seen her friends die, watched them perish at the hands of those whom could have been loyal to her if she had only chosen differently, and she wiped the blood off her sword with glee, looking forward to the destruction the next battle would bring.

 

It was getting less and less difficult to act the way her father wanted her too, to raise her nose in the air and step over to bodies of the wounded, the innocent, who lie strew across the battlefield, to leave them gasping pitifully as she stepped over them, ending one life after another. She was losing herself, she knew, losing herself to the slaughter, the blood on her blade and on her claws, the gore on her skin and her armor. 

 

The more killing she did, the easier it became, the less her heart and soul screamed at her, beaten into submission by wave after wave of lost life and lost hope, until she was all that remained. She wondered, in the back of her mind, if her adopted siblings noticed, if her birth siblings noticed, or if it was such a subtle change that they didn’t. 

 

So when, as they marched through Hoshido, right to the palace, and Iago and Hans cut down bystander after bystander, she didn't flinch. She thought she saw a glimmer of approval in both their eyes as she stepped over the bodies without so much as a downward glance, only slightly annoyed by the sticky blood on her feet.

 

She, of course, spared her sister, and tried to spare her other blood siblings as well, more because it was expected of her than because of any actual familial attachment to them. But when Ryouma fell, she felt that little innocent girl she once was lunge outward, and suddenly she was crying again and she hated it as she walked off, refusing to show the weakness she had believed buried for so long.

 

When Takumi killed her, she felt the arrow, felt it slide clean through her in more of a sensation of cold than of pain, icy and slick like if someone stabbed her with an icicle rather than an arrow. As she fell, her vision already dimming around the edges, her last thought was that this was something she deserved.

 

When she woke up, confused and unaware, surrounded by her birth family, or at least some of them, it didn't make sense.

 

“I’m supposed to be dead.” was the first thing she said, seeming to startle her mother.

 

“You are almost dead, but you can still go back if you really want.” Ryoma explained, and suddenly they were standing in a field, and she could hear the voices of the others, all screaming at her to get up, to survive. She blinked, surprised by the ferocity in their voices, their belief in her.

 

“Shouldn’t I have gone to hell?” She asks, and this time Ryoma is the one who’s surprised, looking at her like she’s crazy.

 

“Why would you have gone to hell? You’re not a bad person Corrin.” He says, and she gives him a ruthless smile, a grin as sickeningly twisted as she is.

 

“You people are far too easily fooled by the mask.” She said in a sickly sweet voice. “The sweet little Corrin you all knew and loved has been buried under the blood on my hands and on my conscious. I’m all that remains, and trust me when I say I don’t belong in heaven.” 

 

Her two family members looked startled, and she heard a pained laugh come from behind her.   
  
“I always knew you were a traitor.”

 

“Takumi,” She said with a smile, whirling on the prince. “How pleasant of you to join us. How’s that possession going for you, by the way?” Her voice dripped with venom, and the prince flinched back, the spot obviously a sore one. Her grin was sly as a snake, and in the moment she felt more like a viper than a dragon, subtle but deadly strikes with tongue and teeth.

 

“Ha! I see you’re not doing much better yourself,  _ sister _ .” The word dripped with sarcasm that pooled around his feet, and she grinned, a sweet smile that was so  _ Camilla _ that it hurt. 

 

“Aw, is that all you have to say? I expected better of you, little brother. Ah well, guess I’ll just have to kill you again when I get back. Always such a disappointment, you.” It was a low blow, and she knew it was, but all the mock sadness and sadistic glee refused to be swayed, and her blood brother jerked back as if struck.

 

“See you later, alligator. Or, maybe not.” She said, pulling herself back to life with a wink and a sadistic grin tossed over her shoulder at the family who she had betrayed. 

 

‘I picked my side, I made my choice.’ She thought, rising from the ground to face the brother who’s friend she could have been, whose possession she could have stopped.

  
‘And now, I’ll live with it.’ She threw herself into battle, grin on her face and waves of invisible blood chasing her heels. ‘I’ll live with it.’


End file.
